Inside joke
by CinnimonToastKatie
Summary: Category has nothing to do with the actual fic, no category fits this. This is a inside joke to all writers. Contains a skit that's meant to be amusing. I have permission to use the names used in this fic. PortalFan is my bro, so all is good.


**hey guys this is a Inside joke to All writers who have delt with annoying flames haters and trolls who judge and be assholes before reading it. Portl fan is my brother and I have permission and everyright to mess with him lol! And really the story he wrote is bad...so, hope you laugh writers who have delt with this. Hope this makes you mad, flames, haters,trolls who do this!(Tsukinoko1)**sorry for it doubling up! It's glitch ing and won't let me fix it. Ignore that.

Morgan: hey. So I hear you need me to do a Favor.

Katie: oh yeah uh hey Morgan can you hack Fanfiction for me?

Morgan: do what now?

Katie: it's a website whee people post fanfiction that other people like. A lot of people go there, and I want other people to see my please hack them.

Morgan: Okay. There are a number of problems with this plan. One of them is I don't know how to hack.

Katie: I thought you knew minix?

Morgan: I don't,

Katie: well that's okay! I bout a manual! You can read it and use your brain to learn how!

Morgan: another problem is that I don't care.

Katie: man...friggin...fanfiction . Com...keeps putting my stories in the to be read folders..that they call 'round ups' and that's only after I've pestered them. One of them told me in a review that all my stuff are just boring, played out stuff that nobody wants to hear again.

Morgan: well it sounds like they don't Care either, so the circle is complete.

Katie: darn..I got my own ideas..a bunch of chapters,with over two hundred fifty lines of  
dialog,Several proof readers, and everything is written by hand! Seriously I have more then one thousand documents in here!but they said they're not gonna touch it!

Morgan: well if they let everyone get by on that amount of effort, if imagine they would be buried in thousands of submissions doing the exact same gotta set standards.

Katie: some guy named PortalFan made it to the sight with a crappy story filled with errors, and another guy got in by adding bad spelling to that.

Morgan: why do you want to be on this website again?

Katie: I NEED TO BE LOVED!

Morgan: okay okay look. It's obvious that the submissions are run fairly unprofessionally, so it's clear that your stories are just being ignored or criticized because the reader has a prejudice Agenst whatever it is your writing. Sense they're probably not really reading the stories to verify quality, i suggest just changing the name to something else.

Katie: would I get in trouble for that?

Morgan: I dunno.

* * *

Morgan: hey. So I hear you need me to do a Favor.

Katie: oh yeah uh hey Morgan can you hack Fanfiction for me?

Morgan: do what now?

Katie: it's a website whee people post fanfiction that other people like. A lot of people go there, and I want other people to see my please hack them.

Morgan: Okay. There are a number of problems with this plan. One of them is I don't know how to hack.

Katie: I thought you knew minix?

Morgan: I don't,

Katie: well that's okay! I bout a manual! You can read it and use your brain to learn how!

Morgan: another problem is that I don't care.

Katie: man...friggin...fanfiction . Com...keeps putting my stories in the to be read folders..that they call 'round ups' and that's only after I've pestered them. One of them told me in a review that all my stuff are just boring, played out stuff that nobody wants to hear again.

Morgan: well it sounds like they don't Care either, so the circle is complete.

Katie: darn..I got my own ideas..a bunch of chapters,with over two hundred fifty lines of  
dialog,Several proof readers, and everything is written by hand! Seriously I have more then one thousand documents in here!but they said they're not gonna touch it!

Morgan: well if they let everyone get by on that amount of effort, if imagine they would be buried in thousands of submissions doing the exact same gotta set standards.

Katie: some guy named PortalFan made it to the sight with a crappy story filled with errors, and another guy got in by adding bad spelling to that.

Morgan: why do you want to be on this website again?

Katie: I NEED TO BE LOVED!

Morgan: okay okay look. It's obvious that the submissions are run fairly unprofessionally, so it's clear that your stories are just being ignored or criticized because the reader has a prejudice Agenst whatever it is your writing. Sense they're probably not really reading the stories to verify quality, i suggest just changing the name to something else.

Katie: would I get in trouble for that?

Morgan: I dunno.


End file.
